Spiderweb
by Cakefiend730
Summary: In exchange for Barton's freedom, Natasha strikes up a deal with the God of Mischief. Little does she know that he has very different plans for his new toy. Warning contains non consensual sex at the beginning.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Loki or Natasha or the Avengers or really anything_**

* * *

Loki snickered as she struggled against him. "You should know better than to entangle yourself in your own web little spider."

The red headed spy glared at the tall god. He had her by her wrists pinned against the wall, and no matter how much she fought him he was stronger. "What do you want bastard?" She snapped, figuring he might lighten his grip if he thinks she's given in.

"Simple. I want you. Barton tells me such wondrous stories about you. It seems that there's more than one monster here." She cringed as he mentioned Barton. It had only been 3 days since he had changed Barton and she was still bitter about it.

"How about a deal Loki?" She offered, her glare drifting around in the dark now.

"What position are you in to make any deal? But nonetheless I will hear your offer." He looked at her with a mocking smirk. She so wanted to slap him.

"I give myself over to you willingly, but you release Barton." She swallowed hard as the god began to laugh.

"Well I suppose it'll be more fun if you're willing. Besides the hawk was such a boring toy to play with. You, my dear, are much more promising." He let go of her wrists and waited, expectantly for her to run. When she didn't, he raised an eyebrow.

"I may be a spy but I owe Barton a debt. This is just a repayment. Now free Barton and send him home." Amused by the command in he tone, he simply laughed. He pulled her into him before she was transported to a dimly lit room.

The transportation process made her nauseous, causing her to lose her balance. A strong grip caught her before she fell. "Nat? What are you doing here? Where are we by the way?"

The voice was well known by her but the room was new. As she regained her senses, she realized that she had only seen this room once before. It was a basement of a flower shop that she had used on a mission.

"Sweet William & Thyme. 3 blocks from your apartment." She spoke with a distracted voice. Why was she here? What about her deal with Loki? Barton was back to normal so where was the trickster?

Then a voice filled her head that made the world disappear around her. It was a light baritone with a British accent, Loki. "Hello little spider. As you know, the whole fun of hunting is the spontaneity. Anything could happen any moment. That is what I want you to feel. You will not know when I will come, or when I may summon you, but when I do you belong to me. Now be a good little girl and ditch the hawk."

The world returned and she found herself walking towards the door. "Barton, I have to go. Can you find your way home?"

He regarded her with sincere confusion but gave a small nod. He knew better than to ask questions.

When she exited the flower shop, the voice led her to her apartment. It was strange that he'd want her in an environment where she had a clear advantage but there was no telling what that twisted son of a bitch was up to.

She shook off the discomfort from having someone else in her head and decided to run a shower. She was dirty from her fight with Loki before all of the complications. She tossed her combat suit in the corner and let the hot water fall on her skin.

"Oh a tattoo. Didn't expect that from you little spider." She turned around to see the tall dark man she had fought just hours ago. To the best of her ability, she covered herself with the shower curtain.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She screamed, realizing a little too late that he was laughing at her.

"You'll never see me coming. Now why do you have the Russian word for death on your lower back?" Loki asked, referring to her tattoo which read, смерть.

"To remind me of all the lives I hold on my soul and conscience." She didn't want to answer and yet she felt compelled, as if she couldn't control it.

"Why didn't you change me like you did Barton? What's going on? I should have known that nothing could be straightforward with you." She spat, hoping to have some sort of break from his stare so she could grab her towel.

"Now, now. Let's not misbehave." He cooed, grabbing the towel from the rack it hung on. "That'll ruin all the fun. Remember our little deal. Oh and I forgot to mention one little thing. You break this deal, I break the hawk. Do I make myself abundantly clear?"

She glared at him, but slowly nodded in understanding. He didn't trust her and she didn't trust him.

"Good. Now come out from behind there."

A blush crept over her face followed by a rage, but she couldn't bring a sound to her lips.

"There's no use trying to argue my agile arachnid. I have more power than you would ever believe. Fighting is useless. Now do as I say."

His voice compelled her as if he had some sort of control over her body which he probably did. "My, my, my. Such a perfect figure you've been hiding under those combat suits."

He placed his freezing hands on her waist and she couldn't help but shudder.

"What do you want Loki?"

"I grow tired of all this endless strategizing and fighting. You will provide for me what I wish, when I wish." He moved one hand up to her chin, forcing her gaze straight at him.

"Now be a good little pet." He enveloped his fingers in her hair and pushed down until she was on her knees. She refused to cry out, not giving him the satisfaction.

Before she could move, a leash materialized around her neck. "Get to it."

A brief flash of understanding came and went followed closely by immense anger mixed with fear and humiliation.

29 years of this life and she was wasting it by being the pet of a sick and twisted god.

He must have magicked his clothes away because there was nothing now between her and him.

He roughly took a handful of her red curls and forced her down on him. He was above average but Natasha had long gotten rid of her gag reflex. Part of her training for honeypot assignments. She had to think of it like a mission, she'd had numerous of this kind.

His penis was hard. An above average length and sizable width made it much harder to start her task. She started out slowly, taking him in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around, she was eager to get this over with as fast as possible.

As she gained speed, she could hear little muffled moans coming from her target. That's all she would acknowledge him as. She reached up with her right hand and played with his balls. How easy it would've been to just rip them off. But no, he had too much against her. She had to play fair.

It was an agonizing eternity it seemed until he finally came. Of course he forced her to swallow it, embarrassing and demeaning her as much as possible. He made her feel dirty.

She thought it was over. She was wrong.

After a moment, he grabbed her wrist and pulled up harshly. She felt her wrist slip out of place and barely held back a scream of pain.

"You're not done little spider." He said with his crooked sneer.

He put her back on the door and inserted himself. It hurt with no preparation. She refused to let him hear her pain. She closed her eyes, but her grabbed her chin forcing them open.

"Look at me. See the face of the monster you serve."

A single tear fell down her cheek before she regained we focus. It was just a mission. He was just a target. Men had used her body many times. He could have her body all he wanted, he would never have her.

He came into her with a heavy grunt. She was standing shakily when he left her. He disappeared only moments before she collapsed to the ground. When she was sure he was gone, she broke down. Super spy or no, she was a human being.

It was the first time in years that she had felt so powerless to stop something. She couldn't do anything to him without putting Barton in danger. And she used to think she was a monster.

When she finally stood, she saw the mirror was frosted with a message written in the ice.

"I'll always be watching little spider. You'll never see me coming."

With that, Natasha walked out of her bathroom. On her bed, she found another note from him.

"Try to tell anyone about this and our deal is off. You are mine."

* * *

**_I just really like this pairing. I'm sorry if it seems badly written. It's my first time writing these two. Please let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I should continue or not. _**


End file.
